No Hero, Am I?
by realitysofar
Summary: Jalan yang harus ditapaki seorang pahlawan tidaklah semulus yang kita bayangkan, berliku-liku dan melewati kerasnya gunung pengorbanan. AsuKure. Published pertama kali tahun 2006.


Title: No Hero, Am I?

Rating: PG

Prompt: Hero

Author Notes (2006): Sebuah randomness yang muncul setelah membaca At the Cemetery milik baddaytoday. Fanfiction ini pendek dan agak payah, harap maklum. Dibuat sebagai respon challenge perdana untuk para Indo-fanficcers, sekaligus merupakan fanfiction pertamaku yang dipublikasikan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Special Thanks: kepada badday-chan yang karya2 bagusnya selalu membawa inspirasi.

Author Notes (2011): Dipindahkan dari akun lama saya karena saya ingin memisahkan akun yang meng-host cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan berbahasa Inggris.

* * *

><p>Ada hari-hari saat aku menemukan kekuatan dan keinginan baru, dan aku berani menghadapi kematian dengan penuh perasaan damai dan bahagia. Karena didesak oleh keperluan negaraku, kupenuhi takdir sebagai shinobi dengan mata tertutup. Tapi jalan yang harus ditapaki seorang pahlawan tidaklah semulus yang kita bayangkan, berliku-liku dan melewati kerasnya gunung pengorbanan.<p>

Berkali-kali aku memikirkan kematianku sendiri sehingga hal itu menjadi seringan bulu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak akan bisa menahan beban itu. Sebuah alasan absurd dan egois yang menjadi barikade antara diriku dan kata 'keluarga'.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dalam keadaan tengkurap di atas tanah yang telah terbakar sinar matahari hingga kering. Aku tertidur lagi sebentar dalam kehangatan yang muncul jauh dari dalam bumi. Mataku masih terasa berat, lama aku terkantuk-kantuk sampai kubuka mataku dan sadar ada sebuah batu nisan terletak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku tertidur di atas kuburan kekasihku.

Kumatikan dering alarm dan aku benar-benar bangun. Masih beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit, sebagian besar Konoha masih lelap dalam tidur yang damai. Siapa yang bisa memberi penjelasan mengenai mimpiku? Mungkin saja mimpi ini adalah suatu pertanda?

Rasa takut mencengkramku dengan hebat, pagi-pagi buta aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kantuk terpancar jelas di mata merahnya yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, memeluknya dengan erat di ambang pintu apartemennya, menghiraukan tatapan tidak menyetujui para tetangga yang mungkin terbangun karena suara berisik yang kubuat tadi. Kubiarkan dia mendengarkan detak jantungku yang cepat dan tidak beraturan.

Sangat tidak mungkin mendamaikan keluarga dengan patriotisme, seorang shinobi adalah orang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Kurasa dia juga mengerti hal ini. Dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun dariku.

Suatu hari kita semua akan meninggal. Hanya negara kita yang akan tetap hidup, beribu-ribu patriotisme akan terus terlahir untuk Negara Api, untuk Konoha.

Jika memang hidupku sudah habis digunakan, Konoha, kau berhutang pada hidupku atas pengorbanan seorang wanita. Seorang yang tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa kematianku akan menghancurkannya. Seorang wanita yang hatinya membuka kepada cita-cita patriotisme dan utopia sombong para shinobi. Sebuah jalan yang juga kupilih dan membuatku ingin kembali lagi.

"Asuma…" bisiknya pelan. Tangannya yang dingin mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

Besok kami tidak akan menjadi apapun kecuali debu dan tanah. Kebahagiaan yang kami miliki sangat rentan dan mudah hancur. Bagaikan sebuah ilusi menyenangkan yang bisa hilang sewaktu-waktu.

Aku membayar tatapan khawatirnya dengan sebuah senyum penuh keraguan.

"Menikahlah denganku..." sebuah pernyataan beresolusi spontanitas meluncur melalui bisikan.

Matanya yang berwarna darah melebar tidak percaya. Kuulangi pernyataan sederhana itu dengan resolusi absolut yang entah kudapat darimana. Beberapa detik lamanya, barulah ia tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, memelukku erat dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas.

Aku ingin bisa mengontrol nasibku sendiri dan aku akan tahu cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi sebuah penyesalan memang selalu terlambat datang. Betapa aku berharap menemukan resolusi itu sedikit saja lebih cepat.

Matahari terbenam, bagaikan sebuah topeng berpernis merah. Di luar tembok kota aku terbaring menatap lembayung senja langit yang tidak berawan. Kubayangkan wajah cantik kekasihku sambil menghitung detik menuju ketidak-tahuan. Aku ingin bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan harinya, bertempur demi sebuah kebahagiaan dan melindunginya dari duri penyesalan.

Mati demi sebuah kebanggaan patriotisme, setidaknya itulah yang akan tersisa dari seorang Asuma.

Konyol sekali.

Andai mereka tahu, betapa pengecut dan kecil hatinya diriku.

FIN


End file.
